


Silky Threads

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM themes, Background Polyamory, F/M, Lewd Usage of Spider Silk, Quirrel is an expert in Self Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Hornet catches Quirrel at a very opportune moment and it all snowballs from there.





	Silky Threads

Quirrel didn’t often make a habit of treating himself to such acts very often, not without Ghost. But at the current moment they were busy with royal business, and even at his neediest, he didn’t want to bother them. So, instead, he was reclining on the bed in their shared room, trying not to let any of his noises of pleasure escape as he slipped two of his fingers into his own slit.

It was more difficult to please himself these days, Quirrel realized. Ghost had spoiled him both in life and in bed with their zealousness. They were always eager to demonstrate their capabilities to him, and he was just as delighted to show them how he adored them in return. For Quirrel, it was easy to imagine their hands on his shell, their body against his- familiar sensations that he’d memorized and saved for moments like these where he had nothing except himself and his imagination to reach completion.

However, it wasn’t until he’d forgotten about the world around him to focus on his fantasies that the thoughts of his spouse melded with his desire for another bug. By the time he’d transitioned from slow, languid motions to hurried, shallow thrusts, he was already crying out his other partner’s name softly.

“Hhhh...Hornet-” he sighed, his breath catching as he attempted to work himself harder. Quirrel hadn’t had a chance to ask her if she would couple with him in such a way yet, though truthfully he didn’t know if he could present such a question blatantly. Of course, he wanted her in all ways, but to admit that to the royal bug? The very thought made him shudder even as he pressed his fingertips into the more sensitive parts of his shell.

It wasn’t long after that he was wailing out her name again.

__

 

Hornet had to force herself not to rip the hem of her cloak in her hands the moment she stepped up to the door separating her from Ghost and Quirrel’s room.

 _‘Check on him for me, please?’_ was her sibling’s request. She was all too eager to escape the stifling work they’d been doing to say no, the opportunity to leave her bureaucratic responsibilities behind proving too tempting on top of the already much welcome chance to see Quirrel for the first time in several days. What she hadn’t been expecting to hear upon reaching their floor of the spire, however, was the unmistakable sound of moaning, and a few seconds later, her name.

Quirrel was crying out for _her_.

The thought of him desiring her made her warm all over, and without hesitating, she knocked on the door once, twice, then opened it.

Upon entering, she assumed that Quirrel would try and hide, or perhaps deny he was calling her name in barely disguised pleasure. The end result was neither of those things and as soon as she’d walked into the room, her words failed her completely at the sight of her partner relaxed and splayed out on top of the bed, his legs spread apart as he lazily pumped his fingers in and out of himself.

The sound of the door opening seemed to have distracted him momentarily, as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. The look of hazy contentment in his eyes cleared up briefly once he noticed her standing there, but even so, he didn’t even pause his motions, only shifted so that more of himself was visible to her before letting out a soft exhale.

“Aah, Hornet-” Not giving him a chance to speak, Hornet all but tore off her cloak and kicked the door shut, ignoring how it slammed behind her as she rapidly closed the distance between herself and Quirrel. In mere seconds, she was kneeling above him, her arms on either side of his body while the warmth coming off him made her dizzy with want. “O-oh, love, are you-?”

“Tell me- tell me if you want this or not. _Please_ , Quirrel.” Hornet was surprised by the urgency in her own voice. She wasn’t used to asking for anything, ever, but even now she knew she would never risk hurting the soft, loving, _arousing_ bug beneath her if she could help it. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long for his answer, as not even seconds later he’d removed his fingers and arched himself against her.

“Yes, _yes_ Hornet, I want you _, I’ve wanted you for such a long time, please-!”_ spilled out of him and Hornet wasted no time in pushing him back down against the bed as she kissed him, soaking in the confirmation that he desired her as much as she desired him.

“You were calling for me, weren’t you? I heard you,” she said, holding his wrists above his head in one hand as the other traveled down the front of his shell. “Are you completely sure? If I’m taking advantage of you-” Hornet was halted as Quirrel pushed back against her grip, an unfamiliarly dry tone reaching her as she paused her ministrations.

“Hornet if you don’t take me apart right now I will be _extremely_ cross with you.” His clipped words were startlingly flat, but in the next moment, he was trying to press himself closer to her once more. “Please, love, don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

At that, she couldn’t help but giggle softly before leaning back down to kiss him again. But this time, as soon as they separated, she lifted herself off of him and stepped back to pick up her cloak off the ground.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to hold on a bit more, Quirrel. Now, be a dear and don’t you dare touch yourself while I’m gone.”

His whine of longing at her reply only made her run to her room faster.

__

 

Although she hadn’t taken long at all to retrieve the necessary item from her room, Hornet was still worried that Quirrel had gotten bored by the time she’d return. To her delight, it was not the case when she got back. The sight of her partner still languidly reclined on the bed with his lower half exposed to her hungry eyes had her arousal once more making itself known.

Once he caught sight of her, he reached out for her, and already impatient as she was, Hornet wasted no time in stripping off her cloak once more. It wasn’t long before his arms were around her shoulders while she was back on top of him, drinking in every little noise he made as her hands roved over his shell.

“I apologize for leaving you but there was something I needed to get. Forgive me?” Her question was smothered up with laughter as Quirrel leaned up to kiss her.

“Always. But I missed you, love. Why did you have to go again?” Instead of answering his question, she brought her hands just below his arms and started to trail downwards slowly, a joyful sensation rising in her chest as she watched him inhale sharply.

“Quirrel, will you do something for me?” she asked, while pressing against the soft gaps in between the plates covering his sides.

It wasn’t until he stopped gasping at the sensation that he managed to gasp out an, “Yes, yes of course, anything-” while still trying to retain as much contact with her body as possible.

Leaning back, Hornet unspooled a short length of thick, plush silk from around her arm before tying it around Quirrel’s wrists, securely binding him to the headboard before pulling away.

“How is that? Comfortable?” She watched him tug on the restraints a few times before nodding to himself.

“Quite. Though you’ll let me go when we’re done, right?” Hornet nodded and lifted up his legs so he could wrap them around her hips.

“Yes, don’t worry, but if you want me to take them off before then just say ‘Blue Lake’ and I’ll stop immediately.” With that out of the way she brought her hand to his slit while the other held his lower half steady. His fingers were slimmer than hers, but she had more planned than just this.

Once her hand was sufficiently coated in his slick, Hornet lowered it down her own body, skimming the soft hairs that covered her shell before settling just above the place where her carapace split. It was with a sigh of relief that her arousal slid out of its sheath, the twisting, writhing appendage already producing its own fluid as she squeezed it lightly. When she ground herself against Quirrel, his sharp gasp sent a jolt of excitement down her spine.

He was looking at her, watching and waiting to see what she’d do next, and she _loved_ it.

“Tell me, Quirrel. How much of me do you want?” The next time she pressed into him he let out a half sob.

“I- I want all of you. Whatever you’ll give me, Hornet-!” His words quickly became a jumbled mess when she slid into his slit. When Hornet finally bottomed out inside of him it took all she had not to pour every ounce of strength in her body into the act of coupling with Quirrel. Her mind was becoming lost in the haze of lust, but when he squeezed around her, she withdrew slightly and slammed back into him on reflex.

“ _Like that?_ ” Her inquiry only returned soft babbling as Quirrel threw his head back against the plush bed sheets and arched his hips up against hers in an attempt to meet her thrusts.

“Yes, yes- more, Hornet, _please-_ ” his pleading turned back to a sob once she pulled out almost completely before settling into a rough pace that had her nearly crushing him against the bed.

Inside of him, she could feel herself curling and uncurling while his walls tightened intermittently. Their combined noises of pleasure, as well as the scraping of their shells against each other, was the only sound in the room. In the back of her mind, Hornet felt the insatiable need to _take take take_ everything Quirrel had to give her while she pressed deeper into him.

“You’re- you’re so good for me, Quirrel. _So good_ ,” she moaned, the praise slipping out easily as she became more and more desperate to finish.

With an uncharacteristic hiss, Hornet pulled apart the thread she’d tied around his wrists with one hand before pulling him under her completely and driving her hips as hard as possible against him while he scrambled for purchase. One of his hands settled on the back of her neck while the other held the sheet below their bodies in a death grip.

“Hornet, Hornet I need- I need you! _I need this-!_ ” Quirrel’s piercing cry of delight made her want to come apart in his arms, and when his walls pulled her in even more than before, she couldn’t help but echo her own pleasure back at him. As soon as Hornet let go of her own restraint, she was spilling into him with a half-scream, one hand settled against his waist while the other braced her upper body so she wouldn’t smother him completely.

For a few moments, the two of them simply lay there, panting softly as their strength slowly ebbed back into their bodies. It was with a near agonizing reluctance that Hornet was forced to pull out of Quirrel, though the wet noise that accompanied her withdrawal was proof that his body didn’t want to let go of her either.

While Quirrel relaxed into the cushions, Hornet pulled out one of her spare scraps of fabric from within her cloak pocket and began to clean both herself and her lover. Each noise that he made when she brushed over someplace sensitive was followed by a gentle kiss, and once they were both mostly recovered, Hornet forced down her dislike for soft surfaces so she could lay down next to him, drawing the shorter bug into her arms as she continued to shower him with affection.

“Thank you, thank you, Quirrel. You were wonderful.” She sighed in contentment even as his arm came around her shoulder.

“No, I- thank you, for, ah, oh dear that was- I can’t believe that I just propositioned myself to you-” His worried chittering was covered up by Hornet’s laugh, and when he looked back up at her she’d leaned down once more to press their faces together.

“It was most endearing, and I hope I am not assuming incorrectly when I say that we both enjoyed ourselves. You shouldn’t fret so much, love. It isn’t good for your health,” Hornet chastised, before allowing him to fit himself against her, their bodies molding together like two halves of a whole. When he failed to start talking again, she noticed the soft rise and fall of his chest, and a soft giggle escaped her once more before she could stop it.

After closing her eyes, she could see Ghost sitting in her office, her sibling radiating smugness even from halfway across the spire.

 _‘You planned this didn’t you?’_ she projected at them, only to receive a brief wave of amusement in return.

 _Oh well,_ she thought while savoring Quirrel’s embrace, _Let them handle the Kingdom for one night. It wouldn’t be fair to wake him up anyway._ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic is also available on Tumblr.](https://scholarquirrel.tumblr.com/post/171846670495/)


End file.
